Drunken night
by greenstar88
Summary: Rolleigns oneshot with crazy drunk Dean making an appearance. Just Roman and Seth needing an excuse to bone each other basically ;).


disclaimer: i dont own anything/anyone!

just a 'short' rolleigns story. hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It was a work night out and most wrestlers had actually come out for the occasion. Some 'big' names had decided not to come, which was usually the case. But all the shield boys loved a good party and they where there. They had most of the top part of the club to themselves, which was always a good thing. Some other VIP club goers sharing the space with them so there was other people besides colleagues to socialise with if you wished.

Dean already had a drink in either hand and was singing along lyrics without knowing them and going 'whoop whoop!' to everyone was he did some very 'special' dance moves around the floor. Currently he was entertaining the Bella twins who where laughing and dancing with him and soon Dean looked quite pleased with himself being in a Bella sandwich.

Seth laughed at the scene as he came over to Roman's side and handed him a drink, whatever is was.

Roman was a bit of a beer guy, but Seth had gotten him something stronger. Taking a gulp, he guessed JD & coke, and a double at that. Seth just have him a toothy grin before bopping his head to the music and chuckling at some of the others doing silly dance moves.

They've already been at the club for an hour or so and form the moment they got in the shots and booze had been flowing.

Seth was still laughing at Dean, but their team member caught their eye and started making his way over, sipping from both of his drinks as he did so.

'Oh shit-' Seth started,

'He spotted us,' Roman finished. They looked around but it was too late, Dean was inbetween them with an arm slung over each of his shield brother shoulders, some drink spilling on Roman's shirt in the process. The Samoan made a face, but soon forgot about it as Dean was making a shield sandwich now, getting laughs from their colleagues who were standing close to them.

After Dean was done touching up his band mates he ran off again in a random direction with a shout and Roman couldn't help but laugh. 'Damn, that boy's got issues.'

Seth chuckled and shrugged, catching the eye of Eva Marie on accident, but it would be rude to look away now.

'Oh god,' he mutters softly to Roman as she pushes her hair back from her shoulder dramatically before making her way over, hips swaying a bit too much.

Roman tried not to laugh at his friend as the red head came over and greets Seth in an overly friendly way, tugging at his wrist soon enough to get him over to the main dance floor to steal a few moves.

Seth makes faces at Roman now and then as he danced with the infamous diva, thanking her for the dance as the song ends and sneaking off as she stands around and pouts for a bit before latching onto Jack who was just passing by.

Roman spends most of his time watching the other superstars and divas dance around. He makes chats with some of the others, but he's not a huge dancer himself. He's sipping his drink, slowly getting more intoxicated. Seth always ends up making an appearance at his side from time to time. Dean is nowhere to be found at this point and it makes Roman laugh out loud randomly.

Seth finds him again and convinces him to do some shots with him. As they make their way over to the bar, Seth holding his hand lightly to drag him along now, a new song starts.

Suddenly 'Pony' by Ginuwine hits and everyone lets out a cheer. Then Roman realises they're on the middle of the dancefloor as they were crossing over to the bar and all eyes are on them. A kind of a circle has formed around them and Seth has come to a hold, still holding onto Roman's hand. Roman blinks, trying to focus and attempting to laugh it off and walk along, but everyone is cheering and before he knows it, Seth is dancing toward him, moving his hips overdramatically as everyone has a laugh and the girls are cheering him on.

Before Roman knows what's happening, Seth is grinding his ass lightly against his crotch, moving Roman's hands over his chest, still in a jokey way, but Roman can't help but to feel /something/ at the sudden closeness. He joins in for the moment, not wanting to be a partypooper and he hears Seth's laugh in his ear. They get another cheer before Seth laughs again, ticklish as Roman lets his fingers dance over his sides. The younger one moves away and takes his hand once more to pull the Samoan over to the bar. They order two shots of tequila and Roman quirks an eyebrow at his friend. 'What where those moves?' He laughs, half surprised half teasing.

Seth sticks out his tongue and shrugs, 'What, you didn't like it?' he shoots back and Roman holds up his hands in defence, 'Didn't say that, man.'

The two where always a bit closer than most friends, but neither seemed to mind so there was no problem. Being under the influence of alcohol didn't help though, add that to being on the road for a long time and not having a lot of time for private time… Well it was a bit of an understatement that there was sexual tension between the two members of the shield. Dean always liked to joke about it and Seth would laugh too. Roman sometimes wondered what it all meant, but then convinced himself they were just like brothers. Right… ?

The shots came and were quickly downed, but as Roman looked down at the bar, they'd only been given one wedge lemon. Cheap asses. He wanted to reach for it, but Seth was faster. Putting the yellow fruit between his lips halfway before leaning into Roman as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Huh,' Roman said a bit dazed, before his brain connected the dots then found himself leaning in, biting the other end of the lemon, lips brushing over Seth's lightly.

He was somehow left with the sour peel in his mouth and took it out to put it on the bar awkwardly. Looking over at Seth a little lost about what just happened, but the other was already leaning over the bar to order two more shots, sumbucca this time.

'Oh fuck, Seth..' He tried to resist, but Seth wouldn't have any of it. Toasting and throwing the shots back, slamming the glasses on the bar and Roman made a face as Seth gave him a friendly punch in the chest as he'd do in the ring.

Roman laughed at the other and in his drunkenness stumbled a bit closer, holding onto the other's arms at the elbows.

Seth was standing with his back against the bar, Roman leaning into him awkwardly now as the bigger man tried resting his forehead against Seth's shoulder, muttering some more 'Fuck.. I'm pissed' s under his breath.

He felt Seth chuckle more than he heard it. The movement in the other's chest made him smile too. He felt Seth stroke his hair softly, before the other pushed him into more of a standing position with his own body.

'You smell good,' Roman said before he knew what he'd actually done, but he was so drunk right now that he didn't even feel ashamed.

Seth laughed and gave the other a look. Normally Roman was the most closed out of the three of them. He was the strong silent type, if you would, but with enough alcohol in him, Seth would sometimes get these little peeks into the feelings of Roman Reigns. It was interesting to say the least.

A lot of the others where so wasted by now that people had passed out on the sofas, or dancing on tables and such. Seth chuckled, not being the most sober himself, but somehow the one to take his team member home tonight. To be fair it was usually the other way around. They stumbled along, Roman leaning onto him heavily as they did so. The bigger man was mumbling things into his hair he couldn't make out and it made him laugh and turn his head now and then, to rub noses or press a kiss to his temple.

As they made it to the outside, they saw someone running around with shoes on their hands, holding them above their head and yelling incoherent things. Roman straightened up for a second and frowned before turning to Seth again, '…Was that Dean? Did you see that?' Seth started laughing and shook his head. Dean always knew how to get home in the end so he wasn't too worried. He finally got them into a cab to the hotel and up to their room.

Drunkenly chatting about the night they started undressing and Seth got stuck in his shirt somehow. He ended up letting a small 'Heeelp…' and soon enough he felt strong, familiar hands help him out of his shirt. Suddenly Roman was very close, in just his boxers, standing there dropping his shirt to the floor.

His own vision was a bit hazy and he tried to focus on the other's grey eyes. There was a look on Roman's face he hadn't seen that often. It made something stir inside of him and he felt his face heat up.

'Roma—nn..' He other ignored him with a huff then and continued 'helping' undressing him, taking of his jeans and pushing them down his hips.

Seth just let it happen, watching Roman with a question in his eyes as the other pulled him over to the bed and they stumbled onto it. Somehow Seth found himself underneath his friend, looking up at Roman again as he gently puts his hands on the other's shoulders.

'….I'm pretty drunk,' Roman stated with a frown on his face before he laughed, and Seth melts a little at the other man's deep voice.

'Yea no kidding,' he replied breathlessly and before he ccould say more Roman dips his head down to silence him with an open mouthed kiss. It's sloppy and they both taste like booze and at first Seth's whole body tenses up as he realises what's happening. But he can't stop. Roman has that something. He's just such a sexual creature and it doesn't matter if you're male or female, if you don't find him arousing something's just _wrong_ with you.

Roman wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew this was right. This is what he'd wanted for longer than he'd admit to in a sober state. He wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact he hadn't had sex in a while, or just because he was always so close with Seth, but the un-brotherly feelings had grown a bit too quickly lately. He'd never wanted to touch or kiss a man before and when he wasn't drunk, it made him confused and upset with himself. You couldn't suddenly turn gay or bi, right? It just seemed so ridiculous. Yet every time he was near Seth he would get lost in the other. Seth was energetic and it made him happier to be around him. And when the other would cling to his arm, or jump him to give him a hug during a match.. He felt things that shouldn't be there. His chest would swell and he'd feel something deep inside of him. Even off screen Seth and him where often like a married couple, as Dean liked to refer to them. They looked out for each other and were worried and they'd fall asleep on each others shoulders when tired. Nothing girly or 'gay' about it, it was just how it was.

There's even been drunken kisses before, never to be spoken about again after the night was over. But tonight was different.

Roman was breaking into unknown territory now. But what could he do, he was a man and he was drunk and all he wanted was to taste Seth's mouth, feel his body against his own. He wasn't even sure about the details since he'd never even kissed another guy besides Seth, but it all felt so right that he was almost ashamed to say he was already rock hard. Electricity was running down his spine as he pushes his hips into Seth's, hearing the other bite back a moan.

Roman broke the kiss and they're both panting. Seth can feel the other's erection press against his stomach and it's weird and very arousing all at the same time. He's seen Roman naked countless times when they shower after a work out, but never like this. Seth finds his hands are moving on their own account and he's tugging at Roman's boxers now.

The older man let's out a deep laugh and Seth squirms as blood rushes straight to his groin at the sound of it. Fuck.

Roman is quick, if not a tad clumsy in taking off his boxers and quickly rids Seth of his too. And he finds the older man staring down at him with dark eyes and Seth lets out a whine.

'Roman… Come on,' he breathes, squirming some more, but he feels strong hands holding onto his hips soon enough.

'Just let me look at you,' Roman slurs in the dark, one hand moving to trace over his chest and abs, down but avoiding all contact with his throbbing member for now. Seth bites his lower lip and tries to endure it.

'you're not a woman,' Roman continues and Seth let's out a grunt and an awkward laugh, 'You don't say,' he muttered and Roman tells him to shut up, realising he chose his words wrong with his drunken brain.

'I mean, s'not what I'm used to man, but Seth..' and as his voice drops even deeper as Seth feels Roman close his warm palm around his shaft and give it a curious squeeze.

'..I need you. Can't.. stop thinking 'bout this, fuck..'

Seth only half hears the words as a moan escapes his lips. Roman's barely moving his hand and it already feels like overload.

Seth wakes up before Roman does and when he tries to shift sleepily, reality hits him. His body aches and his head is pounding. He lets out a soft groan before biting his lip, looking at Roman who's right next to him. The other shifts and Seth is suddenly very aware of their naked bodies laying against each other.

Before he can think of a way out or some kind of excuse, he's staring into fuzzy grey eyes and the confused look on Roman's face almost makes him laugh. Then the taller one is hit by the inevitable hang over and he groans as he closes his eyes again, moving a hand to rub at his temples.

'Fuckin hell, what did we do las-…' he stops mid sentence, slowly reopening his eyes now and dropping his hand to stare at Seth.

His throat feels dry as he remembers bits and pieces of last night. Seeing those brown eyes stare at him now, he remembers seeing them last night. In the dark of the room and filled with lust and longing. He felt his cock wake up at the memories and swallowed, trying to stop his body reaction on its own. When he focused back on Seth again he felt his chest hurt a little, the look on the other's face was nothing short of heart wrenching. Roman knew why. They had crossed that invisible line that they'd been tugging at for such a long time and now Seth thought he had regrets. To be honest, the samoan wasn't sure what to feel, but he soon realised he didn't regret their night together. Without really knowing what to say, his hand slid over Seth's naked body under the covers and found the small of his back, rubbing him lightly and leaning in to press a kiss to the others forehead. At that moment Seth's arms wrapped around him tightly and the smaller man clung to him. Roman let him, stroking his hair softly, letting out a hum.

It was one of the most comforting moments for Seth, hearing the other's deep voice like that. He felt almost embarrassed but he couldn't help to hug the other close. He slowly admitted to himself that he'd been running away from his feelings for longer than was healthy.

When he tried to move, a sharp pain rang through his body and he groaned, gritting his teeth together.

Roman tugged at his arm as he noticed the other was in pain, not knowing what suddenly happened. Seth opened his eyes again, frowning at Roman, but he managed a smile when he saw the other's concerned face.

'Next time you can be bottom,' he joked a little awkwardly as he saw realisation dawn on the other's face. And a blush followed which made Seth laugh harder.

Roman started apologising and he tried to make Seth as comfortable as possible, promising him a nice breakfast and everything. Seth felt happy, but knew this was a morning that would eventually come to an end and he couldn't help but to feel unsure about how this would go on.

When Roman moved to look for a menu to get them some food in the hotel, Seth stopped him and frowned at his friend.

'Wait… what's that sound?' he said in a whisper, and Roman turned his head.

It only took them another second to realise it was someone's snoring they where hearing. Roman motioned for Seth to stay where he was, the other already attempting to get up but wincing in pain again. Roman quickly quickly slipped on some sweatpants and sneaked around the large hotel room.

Seth craned his neck, trying to see what was happening. He nearly fell out of bed when Romans thunderous laugh filled the room.

'What!?' Seth half yelled as he saw Roman walk back over to him, clutching his side and with tears in his eyes. 'It's Dean,' he managed to say in-between laughs, shaking his head.

When he motioned for Seth to come over the other groaned, pulling on his boxers and he felt Roman wrap an arm around his wait to help him up. The big man looked guilty again as he sighed and held Seth close for a moment when he got him up. Seth knew he felt bad and that he didn't know how to express himself, but he appreciated the gestures. He didn't really mind. The night had definitely been worth it. Smirking he stole a kiss from Roman's lips, leaving the other man slightly stunned again before Roman's eyes softened. He then helped him walk over to where Seth now started to see the outline of a person, which was their lost teammate Dean.

Seth frowned at first before he let out a confused laugh. The blonde was draped with his the lower part of his body over the sofa, the upper body on the floor in an awkward way. His arms above his head and it looked like he had tried to undress himself but got lost somewhere along the way. The strangest thing was probably that one sock was on his hand for no reason. There was also left overs of fastfood laying around him and Dean himself had his mouth wide open and was snoring loudly now, some drool dribbling past his chin and onto the rug. He also had a few pink lipstick kisses on his face (and they later noticed other parts of his body too) and there was a fluffy red thong half tucked into his boxers.

Seth snapped a picture of it and giggled against Roman.

Deciding to get ready for some food, Seth nearly tripped in the shower and Roman insisted on coming with him, reasoning that they take showers together all the time.

It resulted into a much longer shower than normal which awkward sober boners for each other, which where soon forgotten as another round of touching and exploring was set in motion. It amused Seth that when they where sober, Roman was the more shy one while it had been the other way around last night.

When they where finally cleaned up they got dressed and left Dean behind, still chuckling.

The shorter man was relieved that, even though there was silence between them as they headed to the breakfast buffet, it was a comfortable one. And when Roman snuck a glance at him, a playful smile played on his lips before the other would slip back into his natural cool attitude again.

They both knew they'd have to face the facts at some point, but today would not be that day.


End file.
